The Mission
by Ruth Minamino
Summary: A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic. 3rd pov. The YYH gang has a new mission, and that mission is to protect Ruusu from demons. One of the Yu Yu member must disguise himself, and become her roommate in an all female college! OCxKurama


**The Mission**

**幽遊白書****Fanfic**

_Ruth Minamino_

_**Prologue**_

"This is your next mission." Koenma opened a file. Yusuke and the others gathered around his desk and looked at the file, that was laying on his desk, and at the picture of a woman. She had long brown hair with blond chunks pass her shoulders, blue green eyes, and was smiling slightly at the camera, with Olen Mills signature in gold in the right bottom corner. She was wearing a dress it appeared, blue with white flowers. A dress a good girl wears to church or a funeral.

"Whoa, she's hot for a demon." Yusuke said. Goo-Goo eyeing the picture.

Kurama stared at the photo, then said, "She isn't a demon." And kept staring at her.

"You can tell?" Yusuke asked, looking closer, "Ah, I guess not. My bad. Well, she's hot for a human than." He put his hands in his pockets.

"What is this mission, sir?" Kurama asked Koenma., still staring at her photo.

Koenma sucks his pacifier, looking at Kurama, "You must protect this female, from other demons.".

"What you say? She is in danger of demons? The ones from demon world?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head.

"Correct. She is a unique human." Koenma said, leaning back in his chair.

"Unique? I admit she is pretty, but why is she in danger of demons?" Yusuke asked, looking back at the photo.

Kurama picked up the file, and stared at the photo, then read her info.

_Name: Ruusu Robinzu_

_Sex: Female_

_DOB: 9/27_

_She was born and raised in the United States. Dropped out of College a few years ago, but went back one year ago to study Japanese, and computering. Moved into the dorm 5 months ago, because her grandmother passed, and was urged by family members, to be board in college. She has been shelter by her grandmother for the past 20 years, and has not been able to get a job because of lack of courage, but has been approving gradually since she moved into the dorm. She was shy and timid, still is, but is improving. Lost her father when she was ten years old. Mother remarried, and has another child. Her Ancestor, Dominic, a demon, has been watching over her and his children for one and a half hundred years, and losing strength. She is the last of the line, and the only female of the demon kin. She has no demon powers, and is considered a human._

"Not all demons are after her, just the," Koenma coughs, blushing, "Male ones are. You see, one of her ancestors on her fathers side, long ago, slept with a demon, and bore a half breed."

"Like me? So she is like me?" Yusuke asked, pointing to himself.

"No. Not exactly. The demon that is her great, great, great grandfather, is a sexual demon, which only produced males, and all should have been born male, even half breeds descendants but she was born-"

"Female." Kurama said, still looking at her file, "She should've been born a male but was born a female.".

"Yes. And, her demon kin are after her." Koenma nodded.

"Yuck! Even her great, great whatever grandpa?" Yusuke said.

"Yuck! Incest." Kuwabara said, greening.

"No. He has been trying to protect her from them, ever since she was born. But, he has lost a lot of strength and will die soon." Koenma folded his hands.

"What?" Yusuke said, "How? He hasn't been eating people?".

"Uh, no, not exactly, he doesn't eat but he needs... sex.. in order to survive." Koenma said blushing.

"O-oh. Then why doesn't he just go bang a couple of babes?" Yusuke said, smirking.

"Yusuke, the demon is still in love with her great, great, great grandmother. He has refused having sex with anyone since she passed away. They both loved each other and did live with each other for a short time, but as you know, demons don't age when they get older like humans do, and so she died at childbirth, and he vanished as soon as his son got his own wife and kids, and he has been watching over them from the shadows." Koenma said.

Kuwabara sniffs, "How sad!".

"Indeed." Koenma blinks at the sobbing Kuwabara then shakes his head, and asked, "Kurama?"

"Yes, sir?" Kurama sat the file back down. He has been staring at her photo.

"I need you to disguise yourself and go into her college. You are the only one that can pull it off."

"Yes, sir." Kurama blinks, then looks down at the file and blushes.

"And the rest of you will watch out from afar, and prevent those demons from getting close to her, but if one does, Kurama will be close to her and protect her closely."

"Hey why does he have to do that? Why not me? I'm strong?" Kuwabara said, as he flex an arm.

"Because you in drag would scare her more than the demons." Koenma said.



A wolf whistle sounded in the air, as Kurama, Shuuichi Minamino, alias Suigi, walked pass a construction site on his way to Ruusu Robinzu all-female college. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes, which was usual male clothes, but female clothes instead. A white blouse, and a long flowing pink skirt. "Hey, baby!" A guy yelled, "You wanna go out on a date?". Kurama growled inside and sent a death glare to that guy. The guy, froze solid, as he saw his own death in Kurama's emerald green eyes, with a hint of eye shadow on his eye lids. 'Reminder: kill Botan for putting makeup on me.' He thought as he glide pass the frozen guy, and closer to the college. Botan shivered as she sat on her ore over the Styx River. "W-Why did it get so cold all of a sudden?".

To be continued………………

Yuu Yuu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi


End file.
